How Do You Fight Destiny?
by Desuana
Summary: After his musician girlfriend, Bella, dies in an accident shortly after they had a fight, a grief-stricken Edward, living in London gets a chance to relive the day all over again, in the hope of changing the events that led up to her getting killed...
1. The Accident

This story is inspired by a movie I saw it was truly amazing and sad. After his musician girlfriend, Bella, dies in an accident shortly after they had a fight (and nearly broke up), a grief-stricken British businessman, Edward Cullen, living in London gets a chance to relive the day all over again, in the hope of changing the events that led up to her getting killed.

I do not own twilight or if only. (Mumbles) . . . but a girl can wish . . .

_EPOV flashback the night before_

_Setting Outside in the rain on a London street._

'_Edward we have been through this before over and over again I have to leave, you don't pay any attention to me all you do is worry about work and your job' said Bella trying to hold her tears inside._

'_Bella you know I care for you deeply I'll always be there'_

'_What'._

'_I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want to be with you. I really do. Okay? '_

'_No.'_

'_No what?'_

_'I don't... want to be with you. Edward, if I were to stay in London now, it would be for you. For us. And I would do that in a heartbeat if I knew we were really special.'_

'_We are.' _

'_Really? You never tell me how you feel or talk about yourself. You don't want to meet my family. You forgot my graduation. We run into my favorite student and you act as if he has something contagious. Edward, I know you have the best intentions, but I feel like I'm a really high second priority to you. That hurts. And the worst part is . . . I'm starting to get used to it.'_

'_I don't understand.' _

'_I know. That's what kills me.'_

_'Bella __I adore you.'_

[_With tears in her eyes_]_ 'I don't want to be adored, I want to be loved. I can't. . . I can't do this anymore.'_

_Bella walked away from me with puffy eyes from the tears. She entered the cab and left. I watched the cab as she left standing alone in the rain. Then right before my eyes a car came swerving from around the corner and hit the cab. My legs grew numb and my body began to break down. I ran as fast as I could looking into the cab . . . it was too late. She was gone and I felt as if I had a part in this._

_I forgot her graduation performance tonight and it was one of the most important days of her life I had shown up late. I had taken her for granted. If only i had a chane to show her i cared for her instead of being selfish and focus on myself._

I awoke the next morning with tears in my eyes. I would never see her again. I felt as if I was alone in the world now and I had no one there who understood me. I rolled over to the bed post and spotted her diary. She was infatuated with putting her songs and dreams into it. Now it was the only thing I had to know that she was truly real and apart of my life. I opened the book and began to read the first page.

'Read one word and I'll kill you' said the famililar voice.

It was Bella. I looked at her with a face full of grief and horror. She must have looked at my expression and saw that something was wrong.

'I was just kidding! I was just kidding!'

I couldn't believe it was her she looked like she did the day before her hair down and her cooking. If this was me having déjà vu it couldn't be possible . . .

**Please review**

**Tell me if you like it or not**

**It gets really good and my ending will completely catch you off guard next chapter its Bella's point of view.**

**REVIEW NOW DON'T THINK ABOUT IT JUST CLICK!!!**


	2. Second Chances

Thanks you guys I didn't expect to get any reviews. I'll try to update asap but my prom is coming up soon so I don't know if I'll be doing it as soon as I can, so bare with me please =]

I do not own twilight or If only

The italics are _flashbacks_

**Edward Pov**

I awoke the next morning with tears in my eyes. I would never see her again. I felt as if I was alone in the world now and I had no one there who understood me. I rolled over to the bed post and spotted her diary. She was infatuated with putting her songs and dreams into it. Now it was the only thing I had to know that she was truly real and a part of my life. I opened the book and began to read the first page:

I've been working on this song about me and Edward. I want to give it to him before I go away, but I'm afraid it'll scare him, so I brought him a jacket instead. They say there's always someone in a relationship who loves more. Oh God I wish it wasn't me.

why couldn't have I just given her the attention she wanted.

'Read one word and I'll kill you' said the familiar voice.

It was Bella. I looked at her with a face full of grief and horror. She must have looked at my expression and saw that something was wrong.

'I was just kidding! I was just kidding!'

"Y-y-your here."

**Bella PoV**

"Yes and your scaring me"

He looked at me like he had just seen a ghost. He had scared me by screaming when he saw me.

"I-I-I-I-I . . ."

"You . . .?"

"I"

"You . . .?" I had never seen him like this before he began backing away from me. "Now I'm gonna approach you and then I'm gonna hug you ok?" I began to walk towards him to give him a hug. He seemed to have relaxed a little more. I have no idea what's wrong with him. "Everything's gonna be ok" I reassured him.

**Edward PoV**

The morning before:

* * *

_I had woken up to Bella kissing me. She didnt want to leave me. She would be leaving soon to see her mother get married to phil and i had already settled upon not going. While kissing her I noticed the time._

_"Oh Crap" I said rushing from the bed._

_"Ooo you sweet talker you." she said sarcastically_

_"I have to get dressed, run through my notes, rehearse my presentation."_

_"How are you just going to ignore your half naked girl friend? Give me just 2 seconds."_

_"Bella."_

_"You stay right there and don't move your cute little British butt."_

_She left the room and came back wearing a trench coat._

_"It's perfect." I said._

_"I know and it only cost 10 pounds. Plus it comes with this . . ." _

_She opened the jacket and had on white silk lingerie._

_"The lining is nice" I said jokingly. She looked great. I ran over and picked her up in my arms and began to kiss her. But then I saw the time again and stopped._

_"What?" she said frustrated_

_"I have to get going"_

_She gave me a face that gave me a look of disappointment._

_"You know how important it is, and what it could mean for us if it goes well."_

_She opened up the jacket. "Edward" _

_"Bella"_

_I began to walk away to start the shower. She climbed on me. _

_"Ok after you close the deal we could go to Arizona. I really want you to come with me to my mom's wedding. _

_I looked away we had already talked over this._

_"You're not coming?"_

_"I'm really sorry"_

_"It's ok" she said with a sad face as she walked away. I walked back into the room. _

_"Look I'm really sorry about not being able to go to Indiana" _

_"It's Arizona"_

_"Oh sorry again . . . Well see the next wedding"_

_"What next wedding?"_

_"Ours next year" _

_She chuckled "why would i want to marry a guy who doesn't even know his own girlfriends mothers state._

_I left the room and got in the shower. After I had stepped out of the shower I was smacked in the face by the smell of pancakes. I walked in to see Bella making a pancake over the stove. She smiled when she saw me._

_"What are you doing?" I said_

_"Look I don't care how important this meeting is you are going to sit and eat breakfast with me."_

_"Look Bella . . ."_

_"Bella nothing, sit." She reached for the coffee pot on the stove and burned her hand. I rushed over to help._

_"Oh God I am such a klutz!"_

_"Here" I said as I placed a piece of ice in her hand. "Better?"_

_"Yes I guess"_

* * *

Edward PoV

"I'm really going to miss you, you know that."

"Me too I really will miss you Bella I hope you know that." I said it as I placed both my hands on her cheeks looking into her eyes trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"I do." She said looking a bit lost.

"It's important that you believe me" If she only knew the things that were to come.

"I believe you Edward. And I would hate for you to have to go through so much pain, so in stead of missing me come with me to Arizona."

"Bella"

"You don't want to go?" the look of disappointment flooded onto her face like yesterday.

"I can't" I could not belive this how is she here.

"I get it you have work and the meeting its very important"

"I had a meeting and you . . . you . . ."

"Look Edward you're going to be great today you prepared all week" she said as she kissed me. Then she began to walk out the room.

"Don't go anywhere, where are you going?" I could not waste a second of time being away from her.

"Just sit and don't move your cute little British butt."

"There's a gift" I said aloud trying to remember how yesterdays morning went.

"Yup"

"This can't be happening"

"O yes it can I like to give you gifts and I want to give you this before I leave"

"Ta dah" she walked into the room wearing the trench coat from yesterday. What do you think? It only cost 10 pounds. Plus it comes with this . . ." She started to open the jacket.

"OH MY GOD" I said. Everything's happening again.

She quickly closed it up. "That's not quite the reaction I was looking for"

"I'm sorry I just had this terrible nightmare and I can't seem to get it out of my head. I-I-I and y-you . . ."

"We?"

"Yes"

". . . Should go eat some breakfast?"

"Yes yes let's eat together!" I hurried and got dressed for the day. I rushed as fast as I could not wanting to be away from her.

"I am the greatest" said Bella in the kitchen

I rushed in remembering yesterday she burned her hand I had to warn her. "Bella watch out!" As I walked into the kitchen she had picked up the pot with a cloth this time.

"I saw it" she chuckled. "You crazy yelling man"

I stood in shock. "I just wanted you to be careful that all".

She left the room to go and curl her hair, I followed. She began to hum one of her songs. Her voice was beautiful. I can't see how I over looked this. "Hey Bella you really need to share your voice with others it beautiful. You have the gift of song writing you need to share it"

"You're biased"

"Maybe a little" I smiled and began to kiss her. As we fell deeper into the kiss she fell over and burned her hand on the curlers.

"Oh God I'm such a klutz.

"You just burned your hand" I stood there confused looking at her hand.

"Thanks for observing that. Ow ow it burns."

She left the room going to find ice. I stood there in disbelief this can't be happening how could it had happened . . .

**So what do you guys think???? Tell me review!!**


End file.
